dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deemo vs Merkava
Description Deemo vs Under Night In-Birth! Which of these two tall black beings will destroy the other? Will Deemo protect the girl or will the girl just be another screaming child in Merkava's memories? Pre-Fight Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Small footsteps wandered through a dark alley, a simple brown haired girl lost her way… again… She didn’t know who she was or where she was, all she knew was that she was lost. As the wandered the alley a being was watching from on top of a building. It’s eyes where white as pearls its pitch black body covered in strange runes. It opened it’s mouth as a bit of blood dripped out. Merkava was hungry. Nothing could sate his hunger. But Merkava had to eat… he had to eat any living being that came his way and a defenseless child was an easy target. As soon as the girl felt a drop of blood land on her shoulder Merkava took flight and smashed into the ground behind the girl, launching her. The girl skid across the ground becoming bruised and scratched. Her vision was hazy, what was that approaching her? The girl did her best to get up and figure out what was inching closer and closer to her. Merkava swung his arm backprepared to strike the girl down before she could do anything. As soon as Merkava went for the strike his arms was deflected. Who dared to interrupt Merkava? The girl finally regained her focus and felt a sense of security. Another tall black being was with the two, however, this one did not have strange glowing runes all over him, nor did he have a mouth. The being was quiet and constantly staring. “Who are you?” Merkava asked. He recognized this was not a void, nerve, in-birth, or re-birth. So what was this …Thing? Of course the thing did no respond. It stayed completely silent. However, the girl gladly explained. “This is Deemo! And… that’s all I know,” the girl looked away and Merkava stepped forward with an intimidating stomp that made the girl hide behind Deemo. “This… Deemo of yours is keeping me from feasting. I have no choice but to destroy it,” Merkava said as he crouched down on all fours. “Don’t hurt him!” the girl yelled as she ran in front of Deemo. Deemo simply picked up the girl and placed her on top of a nearby dumpster to wait. Deemo gave the girl a pat on the head and looked at Merkava. HERE WE GO! Merkava launched himself toward Deemo who responded by spawning a rapier in his hand. Merkava opened his jaws and went to bite Deemo however, Deemo caught the strike with the rapier. Deemo then kicked the monster into the air and spawned a bow and began to fire musical notes at Merkava. “Go Deemo!” the girl cheered in the background as Deemo pelted Merkava with notes. Merkava sprouted wings and flapped them to gain control of his descent. Merkava lifted his arm and a pitch black worm with sharp teeth crawled out of the ground and leapt at Deemo. It bit the guardian’s arm and Deemo began to do his best to remove it off his arm. Merkava then foot dived into Deemo’s head, knocking Deemo over. Merkava then proceeded to elbow Deemo’s head, kick him upward, and then bite him on his descent. Deemo was hit by all three and landed on the ground with a thud. Thinking the battle was over Merkava looked over to the girl who was trembling. Merkava began to walk over but after five steps he was suddenly impaled by a rapier. Merkava let out a loud cry of pain and he shot into the sky. Deemo sprouted large feathery wings and shot up after him. The two flew toward each other and unleashed a flurry of punches at each other, each blow landing on the fists. Eventually Merkava bit Deemo again and pushed him, launching Deemo into a building. Merkava flew after him and the two engaged in combat again. Deemo tossed desks, chairs, computers, and other office items at Merkava who punched through each one. Eventually, once they had destroyed the office, Merkava noticed that Deemo was gone until he was suddenly thrown out of the building and he smashed into another building. Deemo flew after him. Merkava threw a punch at Deemo but Deemo seemed to just turn into a pile of black snakes. Suddenly Merkava felt someone tapping him on the shoulder which caused him to bite the hand. Sure enough it was Deemo. With Merkava’s mouth tightly chomping down onto Deemo’s hand he began to swing his arms up and call up the worms again. The worms chomped onto Deemo’s legs Deemo flew upward and spun around, shaking off the worms and Merkava. When Merkava smashed into the ground, leaving a crater, he got up and looked around. Sure enough there was Deemo, sitting at a piano. In a fury Merkava charged and Deemo began to play. Notes flew out of the piano and began to smash into Merkava as he dashed toward the piano-playing being. With a swing of his arm, Merkava got a worm to destroy the piano and Merkava took this opening to grab onto Deemo. Merkava then roared and with a flash of red light Deemo was on the ground with Merkava looking down and with a screech Merkava bit into Deemo again… and again… and again and again and again and again and again. The girl watched in horror as this happened and screamed. K.O.! The girl shook in fear as Merkava stood up, leaving the mangled body of Deemo behind. Merkava looked over to the girl and began to approach, she girl began to scramble, trying her best to find a way to get away from this monster! Merkava got closer and closer until. “RAGING ROAR!” With a sudden blast of energy Merkava was sent flying out of the location! A teenager with a long blade stepped into the alley, seeing the girl he ran over. “Are you alright?” the teen asked the shaken girl. “Th-The monster… i-it… it…” the girl trembled, her words could barely come out. The boy simply picked up the girl. “It’s alright, you’re safe now. Let’s go find your parents… my name is Hyde, what’s yours?” Hyde said with a smile. The girl looked away and muttered, “I don’t remember my name…” With that, the two ventured through the hollow night, looking for the girl’s parents. DBX That was brutal! Just like my days with my rake. Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights